


Candy's Opinions

by BettyHT



Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: A short story that was written in honor of David Canary's birthday. What is Candy's relationship with the Cartwrights and what does he think of each of them? It all comes out when he's stuck in a predicament with Adam.





	Candy's Opinions

Candy's Opinions

The two men were tied to a tree with a rope that wound around both of them. The rustlers at least hadn't been deadly, but the two men were still in peril as long as they were tied and unable to defend themselves. Candy had felt a head resting on his shoulder and thought that his companion was seriously hurt before he realized he was struggling to get his hand into his boot. Candy had been held at gunpoint when the other man had fought the rustlers when they went to search his pockets. He had been beaten for that which had made Candy wonder what was in his pockets that was so valuable. Now he began to think it was something in his boot that he valued. He had to ask.

"Whatever it is, I hope it was worth that beating you took."

"It is."

"Well, you gonna tell me, or do I have to ask twenty questions to get an answer out of you?"

"I have a pocket knife in my coat pocket but with my arms pinned like this, I can't get to it."

"So what's in your boot?"

"A boot knife."

Candy was amazed. "You have a pocket knife and a boot knife?"

"I thought that's what I just said."

"I know, but I'm surprised. I guess I shouldn't have been."

"No. I like to be prepared for anything. Now if you could do the talking, I need to concentrate on getting this knife out of the sheath in my boot. It would help too if you could find a way to get a little more slack in these ropes."

They talked as the man slowly worked his hand into his boot to retrieve his knife. It was awkward to do so, and it was taking some time. Candy did most of the talking as both of them did their best to create some slack in the rope.

"Your father is granite and gold. He's all hard and strong when he needs to be, but his support is so valuable. His heart always wants the best especially for those he loves. I remember when I first got here. He gave me all the responsibility I could handle, but he was right there too if I needed help. It made being foreman a heck of a lot easier knowing he was gonna back me up anytime I needed it. He seemed to know too that I needed a family, and he kind of adopted me into yours. He gave me a room in the house to let me know I was accepted. For a man like me with no roots, it was a heck of a deal."

"How about Hoss?"

"Lots of people describe Hoss as a big gentle bear, but I wouldn't. He's so much more than that. He's more like the wolf. He's smart and wise about the ways of others. He's fiercely protective of those around him, but always willing to give a hug or a pat on the back. He never shies away from work, and he'll give you anything he has to give whether it's a hand up or a place in his heart. Hoss is more than a friend. He's the brother I never had."

"I'd very much like to know your evaluation of Joe then."

"It's hard to come up with a metaphor for Joe. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know some things too. Joe looks so much like a boy and acts so much like a boy sometimes that people forget he's a man. He has so much emotion inside of him that has to come out so he laughs or cries so much more often than anyone I know. He's a lover, but he's a fighter too so don't come up against him unless you're ready to stand your ground. Oh, I suppose you know that already. I've heard stories from Hoss about the two of you tangling. Joe's the most fun to have with you when you go to town. It's never dull with Joe around."

"And what about me?"

"When I first talked with you, I didn't know whether to smash you in the face or slap you on the shoulder with the things you say. You're harder to read at first than the rest of the family, but once I knew what to look for, it got a lot easier. Hoss told me what to look for. When he did, then I remembered how you looked when you first got back. That look in your eyes and the way you stood there told anyone who paid attention that all you wanted was for your family to welcome you home. Your disappointment when Joe didn't was clear."

"He's come around."

"Yes, he has, but not as much as you'd like. He was hurt a lot more when you left, so he's the one who lashes out about that the most. None of em trust you like they did before because they wonder if you'll leave again. I know you won't because you said you wouldn't. A man like you doesn't lie. Once they get over the pain of you leaving, they'll accept that you're back. Now what about me."

Pausing to try to get more comfortable even as he worked his hand into his boot, Adam smiled. "Candy, you're another son to my father, and you're a brother to my brothers. You became the friend they needed. You need them as much as they need you though. They're the family you wish you had. You were worried when I got back wondering if I would push you out of the spot you had claimed as your own. You don't need to worry about that at all. I would never deny my brothers anything or anyone they needed. I hope we can become friends too."

"Well, you carrying a boot knife has gone a long way toward making that come true. Now if you could just stretch those old bones of yours and get that knife out to cut these ropes, I'd be mighty grateful. Those aren't coyotes yipping out there, you know."

"Thank you. I was trying not to think about that. If it makes me sweat, it could make my hand slippery, and I could drop that knife." Adam's smile was lost to Candy who couldn't see Adam's face when he was twisted to the side to retrieve the boot knife.

"Don't tease me like that or I'll take back the few good things I've said about you."

Pausing briefly to get a good grip on the knife handle, Adam couldn't help himself. "I didn't know you ever said any good things about me. What were they?"

"Just grab the damned knife and get us loose. I swear I am going to smash you one right in the face when we get these ropes off of us."

Smirking, Adam pulled the knife from his boot and quickly sliced through the ropes. He kept the knife in his hand though because it sounded like the pack of wolves was getting closer. Looking around, he had only one question for Candy. "Run or climb?"

Without a glance at the terrain, Candy opted for climbing. He was fairly certain Adam couldn't run anyway. At that point, men on horses rode near and shots were fired to scare the wolf pack that scattered. Leading Sport and Scout, Hoss and Joe rode up to the tree where Adam was casually leaning against the trunk.

"Glad to see you two didn't kill each other. We caught those rustlers. They tried to drive the cattle right through the pasture where we was branding. One little threat with the branding iron, and they told us right where you were." Hoss couldn't hide the smile he had at finding both Adam and Candy safe.

"Thank you. The thought of spending more time with your older brother had me worried." Grinning, Candy slapped Adam on the shoulder as the older man shook his head. Then Candy offered his arm to help Adam whose lean was only a disguise for the discomfort he was in from being beaten. Hoss and Joe quickly dismounted to help, but Candy waved them off. "It's all right. I got him."


End file.
